1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image information detecting cassette having an image information detecting section and a case for accommodating the image information detecting section, and an image information detecting cassette having an image information detecting section for recording image information by storing charges generated therein when irradiated by the recording light carrying the image information and a case for accommodating the image information detecting section.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, in the field of X-ray and other photography of medical diagnosis and other purposes, various types of image information detecting apparatuses are proposed and put into practice as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,268,614. These apparatuses have an image information detecting section for recording image information by storing charges generated therein when irradiated by the recording light (X-ray and the like) carrying the image information.
As for the image information detecting section used for the image information detecting apparatus, various types have been proposed, and from the aspect of charge reading out process in which the charges stored in the detecting section are read out to the outside, the optical scan reading system in which the charges are read out by scanning the detecting section with reading light and electrical scan reading system in which the charges are read out by electrically scan driving TFTs (thin film transistors) and the like embedded in the detecting section are widely known.
Further, the image information detecting cassette accommodating the image information detecting apparatus described above is also proposed as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,344,652. The image information detecting cassette has advantages that it is easy to handle and portable.
However, in the image information detecting cassette described above, it is often the case that the amount of power substantially corresponding to that required for normal operation of the cassette is constantly supplied even when it is not used, for example, when it is carried or the like, posing a problem of larger power consumption. When a battery is used for the power supply, for example, this causes the shortened battery life or larger battery size.
In addition, in the image information detecting cassette described above, sufficient considerations are not given to the safety of the operator, including those under abnormal circumstances. For example, if the image information detecting cassette is dropped on the floor while it is being carried, the inner circuits may be damaged by the crashing and the operator may get electric shocks. Also, certain inner troubles of the cassette may cause the operator to be exposed to dangers including electric shocks. It is particularly dangerous where the circuit for applying a high voltage is included.